


To Forget or Not Forget

by Sumi



Series: Avalon Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, It's a blink and you miss it kind of thing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Corypheus is defeated but Thedas is in shambles and the pain from the anchor is only getting worse. Avalon would rather deal with all these things; including another battle with Corypheus if it meant her Mother, Lady Trevelyan hadn't just arrived unannounced in Skyhold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to posting a fic for one of my Inquisitors. If your curious about Avalon, you can go [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/post/156953211966/dragon-age-inquisition-characters) to read a profile on her.
> 
> Updated to include some edits.

The letter staring up at Avalon brought up old feelings of anger and frustration that she wanted to keep buried. Avalon's thin fingers unconsciously dug into her palms in a clear show of frustration which inadvertently caused a wave of pain to shoot down her arm.

She cradled the arm that bore the cursed mark against her chest, taking shallow breaths through tightly clenched teeth. The anchor hadn't hurt since Solas’s intervention back at Haven. It mostly just felt strange to have another's magic coursing through her body.

However, once the veil stabilized, pain replaced the strange tingling feeling constantly present since the anchor mysteriously appeared. It started out as short twinges of pain, but they grew longer and stronger as time went on.

Sometimes the episodes would leave Avalon doubled over in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. She'd take deep breaths in an attempt to gain control but that would only do so much.

There would be curious looks from her advisors when Avalon would suddenly stiffen and speak through gritted teeth. None said a word, however. The war table meetings would continue without a hitch but the concerned looks continually got thrown in Avalon's direction. She ignored them for favor of discussing something that wasn't falling apart at a frightening quick pace; Thedas.

A knock at the door brought Avalon out of her thoughts. She released her throbbing arm, a sour glance directed towards the letter she wanted to forget. Dealing with Inquisition matters would be more satisfying than any possible response Avalon would eventually have to pen to the author.

Another knock came, sounding a little more forceful than the first. Inquisitor business never ended; even with the threat of Corypheus no longer looming over them. Thedas still struggled and the Inquisition would continue to lend a hand in rebuilding.

She opened the door after the sound of a third, even more impatient sounding knock. Before her stood one of the Inquisition's scouts, a deep frown marring her features. “Inquisitor, Ambassador Montilyet requests your presence.”

Avalon blinked. “Let me guess, a noble has an issue with the rebuilding of Thedas or better yet, a suitor appeared at the gates Skyhold again, begging for my hand in marriage?” 

The ladder happened a total of two times already. Her memory of the last attempt to get her hand in marriage forced Avalon to stifle a chuckle.

She’d been summoned with a rapt knock on the door, much like this time. Only difference is that Avalon had been splayed on the bed, legs hooked over Bull’s horns as his tongue ran along her sex.Fortunately the knock hadn’t barged in on anything this time. Avalon had needed to roll out of bed, standing on trembling legs while attempting to find her clothes.

“Kadan.” Bull’s voice had rang, pulling her from her frantic search for something to cover her nakedness.

She’d turned around, face reddening when Bull held out her smalls and robe to her. Avalon’s breast band had still remained missing but being half dressed was better than nothing.

This was nothing like that time.

“Ah no, your Worship. It's not a visit of that nature,” the scout said. “Lady Trevelyan has arrived.”

Avalon's eyes drifted over to the letter sitting on the desk. It had arrived weeks ago from Avalon's mother. She thought of a thousand ways to respond but every time Avalon attempted to respond, the nerve she'd worked up instantly faded.

The Trevelyan family and herself never were on good terms. They gave Avalon away to the circle when her magic presented without even so much as a protest. Visits and letters were rare; until news of Avalon's miraculous survival at the conclave become news all over Thedas. Then they came in bundles.

In the latest letter Lady Trevelyan talked about a want to visit Skyhold. It appeared that lack of a response from Avalon spurred her to make the long journey anyway.

Avalon saw no way out of it now that her mother forced her hand. “Tell the Lady Ambassador I'll be right there and that she is to keep Lady Trevelyan busy and preferably out of my sight.” 

“Yes, your Worship.” The scout scattered off to go give Josephine the message, leaving Avalon alone with a sudden flurry of anxious thoughts.

Avalon left her chambers after a very poor pep talk by herself to herself. It only proved to make the anxious feelings increase. She found her way to Josephine's office where the Lady Ambassador waited, hands wrung nervously behind her back.

Avalon didn't wait to announce her arrival before speaking. Poor Josie looked like she needed some reassurance or, at the least, a reminder of how very adept she was at the job of ambassador of the Inquisition. “Josephine, if you pace any more you'll wear a hole into the carpet.”

Josephine whirled around, eyes wide at Avalon's unannounced presence. “Inquisitor, I didn't even hear you come in!”

“I'm not surprised. You looked quite deep in your thoughts. I thought it impolite to interrupt.” Avalon couldn't resist needling Josephine just a bit.

Josephine sighed. “Inquisitor, we have a situation on our hands. Your mother, Lady Trevelyan has arrived unexpectedly this afternoon.”

“The scout informed me of the unfortunate news,” Avalon said with a visible grimace.

“Given my knowledge of the strained relations you and the Trevelyan family have, I insisted the Lady Trevelyan take a tour of Skyhold. She will be kept busy for quite awhile.” Josephine's tone was polite and matter of fact but Avalon could detect the tiny mischievous glint in the Lady Ambassador's eye.

Leliana had once told Avalon that Josie put life in the phrase ‘kill with kindness’. She'd always known Josephine to be clever and able to talk through the most tense of situations. Josie's diplomatic skills were amazing even more so when they were in action.

It would buy Avalon sometime before she would be forced to greet her family. “I really appreciate it, Josie. I… am not in any frame of mind to visit with my family, which may be why they forced my hand in the matter.”

Here Avalon was; leader of the Inquisition and the mere idea of her mother's presence was enough to unravel her. As if sensing her thoughts, Josephine offered a few kind words.

“My lady, it is nothing to be ashamed of. We all have things in our lives that are difficult to deal with,” Josephine assured her. “Especially when it arrives with no warning, whatsoever.”

Avalon laughed. “Thank you, Josie.”

She still felt a sense of bitterness at how her parents so readily turned her over to the circle; or lack of visits and communication. There was no way to deal with that in the time before Avalon needed to welcome Lady Trevelyan to Skyhold.

Avalon left Josie's office, intent on making her way back to her quarters. She stood only a few feet from the door when a soft voice stopped Avalon in her tracks.

“Crying. Clutching at her skirt desperately. She wonders why they do not fight. Fears she did something wrong but it is not your fault.” 

Cole's words drifted seemingly out of nowhere; as they always did. He’d become more human but Avalon supposed some things were force of habit. The words forced Avalon to draw a shaky breath. Memories she buried deep stirred up, forcing a sound of panic from Cole.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to help.”

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Cole. He stood there, hat obscuring his face but Avalon could easily picture the expression Cole wore. “I know you just want to help, Cole. You don't have to apologize.”

“I can help you forget,” Cole said, tone sounding firmer. “I can still do that.”

The offer was tempting but Avalon had to decline. “This is something I need to remember, Cole.”


End file.
